Tsukuyomi Hioshi
Tsukuyomi Hioshi is the second eldest Tsukuyomi brother, his eldest being Tsukuyomi Kazuya. His younger siblings are Tsukuyomi Akira then Tsukuyomi Ruriko. He was created by RurikoTsukuyomi of fanfiction.net Background Hioshi's parental history is the same as his siblings. As a child, Hioshi was the apple in his father's eye. Tsukuyomi Raiden considered his son a prodigy, much like the rest of Hioshi's elders. In the academy, Hioshi was the Number One student and even graduated early at the age of 10. His Genin team included Kobayashi Nori and Saito Isao. The latter of the two somewhat having a Naruto personality and considering Hioshi his rival. Hioshi and Isao commonly argued over the correct shinobi way, Hioshi getting the upper hand and being backed up by his sensei, Ito Katsumi. She was a strict and violent sensei, taking to putting metal plates on the back of her gloves so that when she backhanded her students, they felt more pain. She believed strongly in 'no pain, no gain'. She favored Hioshi the most and also beat down Isao. During the Chuunin Exams, Hioshi's true colors showed as he was cocky and rude. He fought a Konohagakure kunoichi, Kuromura Kotori, and lost to her, much to his sensei's disbelief and displeasure. Due to his loss, Hioshi was left unconscious and to be carried home by his sensei. Upon arriving home, Hioshi ended up locking himself up in his home, defecting from his Genin team, angering them all. In doing this, Hioshi focused his attention on researching criminal organizations for Sunagakure's Special Criminal Information Squad. After his sister's team returns from their Chuunin Exams, Hioshi decides to train Ruriko himself when she claims she wants to do what he does. Part II In part II of the Shippuden, Hioshi is actually revealed to be working for an internationally wanted criminal by the name of Kuromura Kotaro. TO BE CONTINUED... Part III (Yet to be written) Personality Hioshi comes off as a cold-hearted shinobi. His eyes are even said to be cold and critical of everything, save for his siblings. He's very intelligent and belives in following rules strongly. He shows more affection for Akira and Ruriko than he does Kazuya. In fact, he lectures Kazuya for being childish at his age and goes on on tangents about Kazuya's lack of shinobi-like traits. Hioshi believes shinobi are to be stoic and strong, although, he's a bit of a hypocrite in saying so. Hioshi doesn't make friends easily and lashes out at many others. He's actually rather lonely, sometimes prefering that it that way, but no always. He's still a little bitter about his loss in the Chuunin Exams, avoiding the subject if at all possible. Hioshi sometimes doesn't sleep, resulting in his somewhat grouchy mood toward people. As far as romantic relationships, Hioshi doesn't really pay any mind to romantics. However, he seems to show a bit of a relationship with Uzumaki Kaede, a hyperactive and tricky survivor from the fall of the Uzumaki Clan and also another subordinate to Kotaro. Even so, the relationship is a bit hard to see as Kaede is rather flirty. Hioshi prefers to study his work rather than women. Appearance Hioshi is the older male version of Ruriko, as stated by Akira. Hioshi's hair is dark and thick like Ruriko's, however, his is cut just under his ears and messy. He doesn't take the time to brush it in the morning, if he sleeps at all. Hioshi's eyes are icy blue, like his father's, but they are cold and critical. He also has faint lines along the underside of his eyes, expressing his lack of rest. It makes him appear a bit older than he really is. He's seen in mostly pajamas. Abilities As a child, Hioshi was held in high hopes for Sunagakure. He was skilled in every aspect, particularly his style of Taijutsu and his Genjutsu. He's also very intelligent, resulting in his cocky attitude. However, as his defeat by Kotori, he was knocked down a few pegs and ended up locking himself away in his room. During his battle with her, however, it was revealed that his style of Taijutsu greatly included the Tsukuyomi cannibalism, which he resorted to as commonly as his younger sister, Ruriko. Hioshi focuses his attention on his Genjutsu now that he is a shut-in Jounin. He has improved greatly on his Genjutsu and even took to teaching Akira some tricks. His Genjutsu is very powerful and can't quite be released with a simple hand sign as most Genjutsu can. One must touch Hioshi's victim and send in chakra flow to distrupt it. Like all Tsukuyomi Clan members, Hioshi has cannibalistic instincts and uses them when he wishes, although, the use slows down after he locks himself away. Unlike his siblings, Hioshi wishes to learn the whereabouts of their cannibalism, whether it is a Kekkei Genkai or not. Trivia *Hioshi is agoraphobic, a fear of crowds as well as the outside world. *His favorite food is Ikura. His least favorite is mitarashi dango. *Hioshi's hobbies are working and having private temper tantrums, in which he tears up his office. *Hioshi has completed 105 missions in total: 10 A-rank, 80 B-rank, 5 C-rank, and 10 D-rank. *Hioshi's favorite word is "work" while his favorite phrase is "No pain, no gain". Category:DRAFT